


Безупречное ограбление

by efinie



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оказалось, он не единственный, кто завелся после успеха ночного дела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безупречное ограбление

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Perfectly Executed Heist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/198326) by [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит" ;)) Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

— Не вздумай никому разболтать об этом, — сказал Нил с грозным видом, впиваясь в губы Келлера. Он схватил Келлера за ремень из овечьей кожи - дорогая кожа мягкая под его пальцами - и вытянул его. Келлер укусил Нила за губу и отстранился:  
— Можно подумать, это то, о чем я стал бы _болтать_ , — он дернул рубашку, отрывая пуговицы, одна пролетела по воздуху и приземлилась в другом конце комнаты.   
— Мудак, — пробормотал Нил, стягивая испорченную рубашку. Когда они оба выбрались из брюк, он толкнул Келлера на кровать.   
Нил не мог понять, _почему_ они делали это. Он ненавидел Келлера. Боже, он чертовски ненавидел Келлера, но не мог себя контролировать. Дело прошло без сучка и задоринки, и куш был огромным. Он не ожидал, что настолько возбудится после ограбления. Но оно было безупречным, идеальный пример его криминального гения, как Нил сам себя называл.  
Оказалось, он не единственный, кто завелся после успеха ночного дела.   
Сбросив нижнее белье, Нил обвил ноги вокруг бедра Келлера и потер свой член против него.   
— Я не собираюсь останавливаться, — отрезал Нил прежде, чем Келлер мог сказать хоть слово. Теперь пути назад уже не было.   
Келлер вытянулся между его ног и схватился за собственный член, его рука задевала тело Нила.  
— Я, как и ты, хочу покончить с этим как можно быстрее.   
— Такая плохая идея, — пробормотал Нил, толкаясь в бедро Келлера. Он бы никогда не признался вслух, насколько хорошо жесткие волосы на ноге Келлера чувствовались против его твердого члена, истекающего смазкой, облегчающей трение между ними.   
— Черт, Кэффри, — сказал Келлер. — Ты отвратителен.   
— Кто бы говорил, — огрызнулся Нил. Он снова поцеловал Келлера, на этот раз, чтобы заткнуть его. Не смотря на все, что Нил испытывал к Келлеру, не смотря на все негативные, нездоровые чувства, его порочные губы с языком, засунутым глубоко между губ Нила, чувствовались хорошо. Нил застонал, хватая Келлера вокруг ребер, сильно впиваясь пальцами. Тот застонал, смыкая их губы сильнее, впиваясь в губы Нила зубами.   
Глаза Нила распахнулись, когда он почувствовал горячую струю спермы на своем животе, что размазывалась по нему, когда он толкался быстрее. Он продвинул свое бедро вперед, потирая его против яиц Келлера.   
— Иисусе, Кэффри, — сказал Келлер, отворачиваясь. — Это…   
Что бы там Келлер ни говорил, Нил не слышал, его зрение и слух помутились, когда он кончил. Он застонал, качнувшись вперед и уткнувшись лицом в щеку Келлера.   
— Ой! — Келлер столкнул Нила с себя. — Ты, блять, меня укусил!  
— Укусил? — переспросил Нил рассеянно, перекатываясь на спину. Он провел рукой по животу, чувствуя свою собственную сперму, смешанную со спермой Келлера. Зачем они сделали это? Несколько минут назад это казалось такой хорошей идеей.   
— Да, укусил, — отрезал Келлер. Он сделал несколько глубоких, равномерных вдохов. — Мы никогда не будем говорить об этом. Ни с кем. Этого не было.   
Нил покачал головой, вставая на шатких ногах, чтобы пойти в душ. Он был липким, и чувствовал себя немного больным. Возможно, ему следовало бы попытаться вызвать рвоту над унитазом.  
— Нет. Определенно, нет.


End file.
